The Conventional Life of a Vampire
by Pen n' the Pad
Summary: He winced when he thought back to when Naruto first turned, he was such a hard headed ripper back in the day. He reminded him of his younger brother during his ripper days. Speaking of which, it was time to start playing his game. The thought of toying with his brother brought a shit-eating smile to his face.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm begging you please," breathlessly she begged.

It didn't matter that she didn't ask for this, she wasn't worried about the clothes that where now stained with her currently leaking blood, and she certainly wasn't worried about what his reasons were. All she could do now, is cling to her now draining life.

She didn't ask for this, all she wanted was to drive home from school, and see her annoying yet loving family again. Her little brother that was obsessed with Transformers, her nosy mother that loved to pry into her personal life, and her dad that reminded her of a Red from That 70s show because of how strict he was. In her last moments, that's all she clung too, the memories the love that her family shared.

With the little bit of strength she had left, she clung onto the pendant around her neck that her father had given her before she left.

"Please, don't do this."

Each word she spoke drew upon energy that she no longer had. It was life or death, and she prayed to god that this man would understand that she really _really_ did not want to die tonight. She had things she still wanted to do, achievements she has yet to achieve and love that longed to experience.

She couldn't understand why he chose her, why it was _her_ life that he had to end. It was so unfair, life was such a bitter bitch.

"I-I really… want to live," struggling with each word she continued, "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

With her final message said, the mysterious attacker didn't honor her last words and with a sickening crunch, her lifeless body dropped on the pavement. Her eyes wide and empty of any emotion she previously had.

"You good Naruto, sounded like she was a fighter." A man said with humor in his voice. "Sad little thing, out of all the cars that had to come and drive by this little cutie had to drive right into us." He said with a chuckle.

"Do you gotta be such an asshole all the time Damon. I mean c'mon, it ain't like your humanity turned off, have some sympathy for once." Said an annoyed younger man. The man that just ended this nameless young girl's life.

"I would but, if you've been alive as long as me, you start to realize that you're not human anymore champ. Vampires don't care about trivial things like sucking the life out of pretty damsels in distress. Really, you treat it like sport." The man named Damon said sarcastically.

"Really, what about your brother then? Dude turns off his humanity so much I think he just has a vampire version of a period." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Low blow young padowan."

"Fuck you too."

Naruto sighed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Without looking, he dragged his tongue alongside it and breathed in.

"Itadakimasu." Naruto prayed with his eyes closed and both palms intertwined together.

"Am I the only one that thinks it's a little fucked up that you pray over your dead bodies like meals?"

"Do I question the shit you do? The way you play with ya food looks like a sad man screaming 'I'm lonely'." The blonde headed teen grinned at Damon.

"Fuck you too." he retorted.

"By the way, why did you leave that girl the other day?" Naruto questioned.

It was certainly unusual for Damon to just _talk_ to a human without draining the life out of it. On rare occasions he would play games with his food, making them paranoid and frantic, have then thinking that they were in a horror movie.

Other than that, his choice to just compel the girl to forget the small conversation that they had was completely out of character.

When Naruto kept looking at him, Damon replied, "Weren't you taking a piss?"

Naruto deadpanned, "I can't believe you actually fell for that." Looking at the dark haired vampire with a smug look.

"When was the last time you heard a vampire say he had to take a potty break?"

"The art of being a dick flows strong within you young one." The older vampire snorted.

He sighed, "Forget you saw that. That's another story for another time." Not staying long on the topic, leaving Naruto even more confused Damon said, "So how's high school life treating you!? Are all of the girls swooning at the sight of you? How are your grades? I better not see one F, D or C on that report card mister." Teasing the young vampire.

"You got one more, after that I can't save you." Damon, knowing full well what he entailed, wisely kept his trap shut.

"I'm done for the night, imma go ahead and head back. You coming?" Naruto looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, I still have some unfinished business. Besides, I didn't even get a chance to get a bite yet, and I got quite the appetite. You go on ahead young one and rest, for we have a full day of training tomorrow."

"This Star Wars shit is getting old bro." he said before vamping away.

Damon sighed, reminiscing about how he first met the kid. It seemed liked ages ago since he turned him into a vampire.

He winced when he thought back to when Naruto first turned, he was such a hard headed ripper back in the day. He reminded him of his younger brother and his ripper days. Speaking of which, it was time to start playing his game. The thought of toying with his brother brought a shit-eating smile to his face.

~ The Next Day ~

Rounding the corner to the entrance to Mystic Falls high… Naruto himself did not understand why Damon wanted him to attend a stupid ass high-school in the first place. It was full of acne covered idiots that didn't understand how the world worked.

The teachers all had superior complexes like that asshole coach/teacher William Tanner. The students where worse, all they were stuck on was football games, and getting in each other's pants.

All in all, Naruto's high school experience if he could sum it up in a few words was a predictable, boring, waste of time, but the blonde had to admit, there were a few upsides to this farm of a high school.

Specifically the eye candy he gets to see on a daily basis, if the vampire didn't decide to skip that day. There were a few that caught his eye, and teasing and making their cute little faces blush was the highlight of his otherwise pointless day.

Before Naruto could continue to drone on his way to school, he picked up on a familiar scent. Quickly darting his eyes, he found the source of this familiarity.

"Yo! If it isn't our resident bambi slayer." The young vampire mused.

The person in question turned his head and sighed, already used to the blond bloodsucker's antics.

"What do you want Naruto?" he sighed out, "I'm kind of in the middle of something."

When he decided to give the kid a glance over, he noticed a couple of new characteristics. Naruto's once wild hair was cut shorter, making him look older, even though that wasn't feasibly possible considering what they were.

The sight of his screw back earrings reminded him of his daylight ring. They were the younger vampire's daylight screws, or what he liked to call them. He also had a top ear piercing on his right ear. His azure blue eyes have dimmed sum the last time he saw him, and when he took a look at Naruto's whisker marks the 17th century vampire couldn't help but to reminisce. The day he got those marks was the very day he was turned.

"Hey Stephan, you done checking me out? It's getting kind of creepy." Naruto asked.

The newly named Stephan ignored the comment and no longer cared about the question. He was here for one purpose. To get to know her, and that took priority over everything else, especially his older brother's protégé.

"Look, if you don't want anything I'm on my way to compel the administration so I can be enrolled into classes." The brown haired vampire exasperated.

"So I'm getting a new classmate huh? Interesting….. do me a favor and don't 'ripper' this up for us ok? I wouldn't want to have to snap your neck again." He paused, "Actually I would but the threat still stands." Naruto smiled at him.

Growling to himself, he knew at the moment Naruto was stronger than him, because unlike him he hasn't touched a drop of human blood in years. While the scent of Naruto was saying that he had something to drink last night. Shit was irritating, but it better than the alternative.

Stephan continued walking to school while Naruto said to himself, "Shit is about to get really interesting around here."

~ Hallway ~

The hustle and bustle of students of ages and sizes conversing, kissing, or gathering school supplies from their locker so they can go to class always made Naruto mentally snap his own neck. The only thing that kept him from actually acting on his dream was the fact that if he did, it would cause too much of a scene. Damon would probably think of a million sarcastic ass quips to annoy him with, _and_ the number of people he would have to compel was way too much for Naruto to count.

Ears perking up, Naruto overheard a conversation he found quite amusing.

"-is one of the hottest things that I have ever seen had the misfortune of walking into this building. Where is he from? What's his name? Does he like blondes?"

Chuckling to himself, he had to bite back saying out loud that Caroline fits the perfect stereotype of a dumb, ditzy blonde girl. Poor girl didn't even realize that the dude she was talking about was extremely too old for her young and chipper personality.

Naruto kept with the slow pace towards class until someone decided to appease his boredom.

"What's up Naruto? I'm going to go ahead telling you right now I don't feel like going to this Algebra class. The teacher has this thing with trying to prove that Math is needed in society in like every lesson. You feel like ditching?" A spiky haired Jeremy Gilbert asked.

Well, knowing Stephan would probably be the little goody two shoes that he is and go to all of his classes punctually let him know that he wasn't getting any action in class. Might as well wait after school and see what happens.

Making his decision, the bored vampire replied, "Why not? Ain't got much else to do. Plus I have Coach Tanner for my first class and pissing him off is one of the highlights of my day." He smiled saying.

Having an idea of what ditching with the youngest Gilbert meant, Naruto made the move to go to the back of the school near the parking lot.

"Patience is a virtue." He repeated in his head. With both the Salvatore brothers here, it was only just a matter of time before something excitingly dreadful happens and for the undead life of him Naruto could not wait. Hopefully, taking a drag out of this blunt Jeremy was currently rolling would take his mind off of things.

Weed and vampire senses worked liked a charm. Since every sense is heightened, THC felt like heaven.

Jeremy lit the blunt on the end where he packed the most, and took a couple of puffs of it before passing it to Naruto.

"So Naruto, I know this is a pretty cliché question but, I know you have to your eye on some girls around here. My question of the day is who?" The play-delinquent asked.

"I'm too old for em Gilbert. Being over 100 years old makes you think, 'why in the hell would I want to get into a relationship with an insecure little girl who probably still hasn't had their cherry popped yet when I can choose someone with a lil bit more experience."

It took Jeremy staring at the vampire for about 4.5 seconds before finally standing up and saying, "I call bullshit."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that and waited for the youngin to give him an explanation.

"Females are females Naruto. I can't accept that old man ass explanation. No matter how old you are, men are going to men and you my man are one of the only guys I know that can talk to about the female anatomy at a professor level without knowing a lick of science." Jeremy blanked.

"How many times have I told you Jerbear, in order to know how please a woman, you must know the inside of a woman mentally and most importantly physically." Naruto said sagely.

Jeremy just kept looking at Naruto with half lidded eyes until the vampire decided to speak up.  
"Fine Gilbert I'll tell you, but you can't let anyone else know alright. I'm serious, knowing I'm a vampire should be enough of a threat," he cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "The one I would love to confess my undying feelings for is…"

Jeremy, who was taking his last drag of the blunt looked at Naruto impatiently.

"Your mom." Naruto whispered.

"She's dead." Jeremy said without any hint emotion.

"I know, so what does that mean genius?"

"That you're a dick of a friend." The now hurt teenager bluntly said.

"That, and don't question me. When I say something I don't like to be questioned, especially by food. Do you understand?"

"Whatever man, you just blew my high so I'm going to go ahead and head back to class."

Jeremy flicked the duck, and walked back into the building with the slam of the door.

Naruto, who had chuckled at the sound, vamped to the top of the building and took a minute to lay down, cross his legs and watch the clouds.

Reminiscing, Naruto said to himself, "I hope you don't think I'm taking your shtick Shikamaru. It ain't my fault that this is so relaxing."

Before he could finish the thought of his friend from another life, the door to the roof creaked open, and through it, a familiar face was brought to view.

"Hey it's been awhile."


	2. American Horror Story

Everything was blank when I first died. I felt zero out of five of my senses, just a dull numbness. There wasn't any darkness, and there wasn't any bright holy light calling to me. I didn't have the ability to feel, to know that I was dead. Even the concept of time was lost, or time didn't matter in this blank and empty world.

If I were to describe it, it would be as if my entire existence felt like nothing. No end, no beginning, no breathtaking climax and no heart throbbing conclusion.

Then, I awoke. It was like waking up after drowning, I couldn't count the number of breaths I took, I reveled in the fact that I was hyperventilating. The fact my eyes were open, blood shot but open, and the fact my body sat upright I took as a blessing, not knowing how or why I was alive.

After waking up from death, everything hit me at once. My whole body went from numb to having the volume turned all the way to one hundred. I could hear the wind blow through each follicle of hair on my scalp, and I could smell the heavy and intoxicating scent of my favorite broth from my favorite meal.

The rooftop of Mystic Falls High school ~

It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. There wasn't a chance in hell that this was happening, that the man responsible for all of her pain, suffering, sorrow, and anger could _not_ be standing only a couple of steps away.

Why did it take all of this time to connect the dots? How did she not realize him sooner? Most importantly, how in the _hell_ did he look the same exact way since that ugly and horrific day.

"How?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to need a little bit of more context if you want me to answer your question." Naruto innocently stated.

With a raise of her voice she demanded again, "what in the hell are you!?'

The blonde vampire sat up, smirked, and lightly patted the spot next to him. The girl, whose thoughts where racing a mile a minute didn't take the bait. Somehow, someway, the dark figure that she saw in her dreams at night, savagely ripping apart limbs, tearing off heads, and bathing and drinking the blood of his victims finally has a face. She somehow remembered what he looked like.

Since the day Naruto first transferred to school, she could tell there was something off about him, and the reminiscent feeling that he seemed to give off was also odd as well. Until now she didn't put much thought into it, unconsciously filing it into a 'think about later' folder.

Now, finally, she could confront her demons, and whether or not she's killed this morning, she could end her paranoia, insomnia, and the pain that never seemed to leave her. This was her moment and she was going to take full advantage of it, no matter what the cost.

"How damn it!? How in god's name do you look exactly the same from that night?" her voice started to crumble, and as if a damn broke, tears started freely falling from her olive green eyes yet she didn't falter in her questioning.

"It's been over ten years, but you still look like exactly the same. Stop just looking at me and speak already dammit!" Using up most of her adrenaline, aided with the raging bull of emotions that coursed within her, she started walking towards him.

Her eyes were clearly filled with fear, but she had determination which Naruto couldn't ignore or face.

At first he thought he could talk her down smoothly, use his charms and knock her out without making too much of a fuss. The problems aligned with that strategy was piss poor though, in order for her to forget this conversation he would have to compel her. Naruto didn't know if she had vervain in her system and the last thing he wanted for her was to end up in a psych ward.

After thinking it over, he decided that thinking and strategy wasn't his forte anyway. Naruto was always blunt and brutally honest. Besides, she deserves better than his half assed lies.

Scratching the back of his head he brought his trademark grin out and said, "Ya know, people usually tell me that I have a fucking profanity problem."

The look she gave him was one of sheer hatred and disgust. "Do you honestly think is funny, like it's some type of game?" she marched forward with more confidence with each step.

"Because of you, every time I close my eyes I see blood, and I see you and your bright blue devil eyes enjoying yourself." She sharply took an intake of breath,

"Do you realize the amount of therapy and shit I had to go through? Whenever I talk about what I saw that damn night people look at me as if I were crazy, like this was all the imagination of an eight year old. I reached a point where when people started saying it enough I started to believe it myself when they said I was psycho. That there was no way, it was impossible, never heard of, go back to sleep, forget about it, move on."

She was now only a few feet away, face to face with the main source of confusion of her dreams.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," taking a shaky breath she then pleaded, "Please, tell me I'm not crazy, that whenever someone looked at me like I should be wearing a strait jacket, I actually can believe in the middle finger I threw them."

Naruto looked fondly at this girl that sprouted and grew up from that little adorable, chubby cheeked, bright eyed little girl. As he dived into her teal round eyes, it was as if he was looking into a reflection. The pain of feeling alone, like everyone else around him acted as if he was a nuisance, a problem that was annoying to deal with.

"I hate to ask you this, but tell me what you remember and I'll fill in the gaps. I ain't a liar, so you don't have to worry about me being dishonest. You have my word." Naruto said while patting the open space next to him again.

For some reason, this time she didn't hesitate to take the seat he offered. She didn't know what it was, but it was like she knew she could trust him and the words he spoke. She was still terrified beyond hell but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. If he wanted to, he could have done so that night, or any time in between the time span of her confronting him and now.

"Alright, I don't know if you're just a lazy ass or if this is your genuine line of thinking but," taking a deep breath as she forced herself to relive what she tirelessly tried to forget, Bonnie began, "I was at my granny's house because my mom and pops were having another one of their screaming matches..."

~ 2001 Mystic Falls ~

"Mr. Cuddles, why are you so dirty?" a little curly haired girl whined.

Picking the teddy bear up from off the ground, she inspected her beloved best friend, and noticed gray ash marks smeared all over its plush little body. Bonnie carried her little legs over to the bathroom so she can give Mr. Cuddles a wash.

She knew this was her own fault because she had forgotten her favorite bear at her Granny's house the last time she was over here. She remembered crying and begging to mother to turn around so they could recover her friend, but like always, her mother repeated the same words that she always said whenever Bonnie was throwing a tantrum.

"Don't worry baby, mommy's got you."

Whenever she heard those words come out of her mother's mouth, she secretly hated it. It was like the words had no real meaning to it, like her intentions were to only shut her up.

When Bonnie finished washing the now soaked dirty brown Mr. Cuddle's, she placed him outside on the back patio. As Bonnie stepped outside, the instant rush of wind that swiftly sprung about the goosebumps on her skin brought a cheesy smile.

The daylight from the setting sun that graced her skin, and the beautiful scene of a sunset that gave a show of beautiful blues, oranges, yellows, and purples made the little starry eyed girl's overall demeanor peaceful.

Bonnie loved whenever she was outside, whether she was at the park or if she was walking to school, it was absolute bliss to feel the energy of nature around her. Watching the sun dip below the horizon, casting the sky into a beautiful color of maroon blue, little Bonnie did not want this moment to end.

Quickly, she scurried over to her Granny's room and right before she made a grab towards the knob, noticed the door was already creaked open.

"Hey Grams, can I go to the top hill? I promise I won't be gone for too long."

The inside of her granny's room carried smoke, and the reminiscent smell of her incense filled Bonnie's nostrils. When she opened the door to get a better look, she saw her Granny with her eyes closed muttering something under her breath. Whatever she did catch, the little girl did not understand a word. When her Granny suddenly nodded her head that was all the answer she needed.

"Thank you grams!"

Bonnie turned around and ran towards dining room table and used her small chubby hands to pick up a wooden chair that was a few centimeters taller than her. She carried it to the coat rack in the front room in order to grab her all white hoodie that had had small little butterfly's circled around the cuffs of her sleeves and that trailed down her zipper.

Closing the door behind her, she sprinted past the houses along the sidewalk and turned a corner that gave view to an incredibly steep hill.

"Awe man, it's already dark outside. I knew I should have asked her earlier." She said disappointed.

Right as she began her walk back to grams house, music started to distinctly shake and vibrate her small body. Looking for the source of the music, she followed her ears and let them guide her.

Bonnie made sure to remember the direction she was going in, not wanting to get lost… again. The last time wasn't all that scary because the Walmart employee found her before she felt like she was alone in that big store.

Seriously, why is that store so big? Bonnie remembered when her mother lost her father, later finding him at the cash register with a box that had those weird rubber thingy's.

While she was walking, she kept the promise of being back soon in the back of her head. As long as she made it back before way too long it should be ok.

Bonnie came stopped at the walkway of a huge mansion. The windows illuminated bright red, and as she tip toed to the front door, she took note that the door was actually unlocked. From the sound of it, there seemed to be a group of people in the house. Music buzzed the ground, and Bonnie, being the naturally over curious child that she was, slowly swung the door.

(Play Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin)

 _Here I stand_

 _Helpless and left for dead_

The sound of an electric guitar being strummed that felt hard and dark in melody made a lump of spit that Bonnie had to swallow. Her first step was the one that told her that if she was brave enough to start this adventure, then she could finish it with no sweat. The second step made it easier, and with her feet now moving at a regular pace, she made it through the hallway and into what looked like a scene straight out of a princess movie.

 _I believe in you_

 _I can show you that_

 _I can see right through all your empty lies_

 _I won't stay long_

 _In this world so wrong_

Bonnie's olive eyes showed wide and deep with amazement at the event that she was not invited to.

A chandelier shined with red lightbulbs, cascading blood red light all over the room. People where dressed in masquerade masks with black and white dresses and suits respectively. The ballroom was covered in pairs of dancers dancing the waltz with perfect coordination.

The more Bonnie looked at it, the more it looked and seemed as if the entire room was dancing at the same time, matching move sets with every dip, step, and courtesy. To Bonnie, it was one of the weirdest sights she had ever seen, but even weirder were the two gentleman that did not have masks on.

One had dark hair and a devilish smile. He wore a classic black suit and tie, with a stained white dress shirt underneath. He gazed at the people that were dancing with so much concentration that Bonnie thought if he was trying to learn how to dance by watching them.

The other man looked younger, he had dull blue eyes, blond spiky hair, and whisker marks that made him look like a cat. The more she thought about it, she decided he looked like more of a fox then a cat. He was the only person that didn't stick to the dress code, wearing an orange vest with a black dress shirt tucked underneath his dark pants.

 _Say Goodbye_

As the music reached the chorus, the dark haired man without a mask viciously snatched a girl away from her male dance partner and then, unexpectedly, sunk his teeth into her neck, making red liquid burst from neck like a fire hose.

 _As we dance with the devil tonight_

 _Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

There was no scream, not from her or from anyone else in the room. They all just continued to dance as if a woman wasn't being eaten right in front of their eyes.

He then raised his face from her neck with a sickening wide smile. The eyes of the man were blood red, and the veins around them looked like they wanted to pop out of his face. He let go of the woman letting gravity take her to the floor with a hard thud.

What happened next, Bonnie couldn't take her eyes away from, no matter how much she wanted to, and no matter how much future pain it was going to cause her.

 _Trembling_

 _Crawling across my skin_

 _Feeling your cold dead eyes_

 _Stealing the life of mine_

It was absolute carnage, when the blond made his move he instantly appeared behind a couple only to use his hands to chop their heads off. One by one, he super sped across the ballroom floor tearing off ligaments, draining blood out of wrists, necks, and whatever else he could put his mouth on. A shower of red rain hit the tiles, and the dark haired man laughed like he was having the best time in the world.

The blue eyed devil laughed maniacally with him, both of whom had blood drenched on their bodies from head to toe. The constant waste of life continued, body after body fell like dominos, and Bonnie could only cry now. Wanting to go home. Wondering why she made the stupid decision to go outside. She didn't care who it was, all that she prayed for was for somebody to take her away from this hellish nightmare and make these horrid memories disappear.

 _I won't last long_

 _In this world so wrong_

 _Say Goodbye_

 _As we dance with the devil tonight_

 _Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

 _As we dance with devil tonight_

~ Present ~

"Wow that was a lot more melodramatic than what I thought." Naruto stated.

"That shit was straight out of an episode of American Horror Story!" Bonnie exclaimed.

'


End file.
